Predator vs teletubbies
by Killbot4000
Summary: After completing the rite of passage a young predator begins her first hunt.


The anticipation of what lies ahead can sometimes be more exciting than the event itself, and this predator was certainly very excited about what lay ahead. Having completed the rite of passage it was time for this young predator to embark on her first hunt. She had finally been allowed to gain access to all the weapons she would need; a plasma cannon, a smart-disc, wrist blades and a combat staff. A predator ship jettisoned her pod and she began descending into the planet's atmosphere. The people of teletubbyland had absolutely no idea what was coming.

Once grounded she surveyed the surroundings. Luscious bright green fields spread out as far as the eye could see, all of which basked under the glow of a bright blue sky and a beaming sun. Pretty surroundings she thought, but she wasn't here to enjoy the view. She was here to hunt. Fortunately for her a bright red dot soon appeared in the bottom left corner of her heat sensor. So excited about a potential first kill she opted against camouflage or any kind of subterfuge. That was time consuming. There was only one target ahead and she simply charged straight at it.

Tinky Winky had decided to go for a stroll earlier that day. In his handbag he had food for the rabbits that are scattered all over teletubbyland and he gave them to the rabbits as he went along. Suddenly Tinky Winky felt vibrations in the ground to see a tall dark imposing figure coming towards him. He had never seen anything like it before, and figured it had to be an alien. If it was it could mean an opportunity to make friends with a whole new species! It was so exciting Tinky Winky shouted out "Eh-Oh!"

"My name is Tinky Winky and welcome to teletubbyland. I'd be glad to show you around. It's so nice to see you!"

Tinky Winky extended his arm for a handshake.

The predator didn't understand what the creature said but saw it was bringing its hand up from its waist.

"It could be a concealed weapon" she thought. "I'd better act fast"

She quickly aimed the plasma cannon at the teletubby's arm and fired.

Tinky Winky saw a blue fireball emerge from its shoulder which immediately hit him in the elbow and exploded. The lower half of his arm fell to the ground limply and was soon followed by a trail of blood.

AAAHHHHHH! was the only word Tinky Winky could say now. And boy did he say it loudly.

It was time for the predator to finish off her first prey. She extended her long wrist blades and rammed them through its chest and out the other side.

She was thrilled to claim her first kill but decided to get a trophy from it later. Right now there were more people to hunt.

Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po had gathered outside the tubby house and were busy playing with Laa-Laa's ball. They were throwing the ball to each other laughing and joking as they would do on almost any other evening.

But this wasn't any other evening; this was the evening the predator appeared in front of them. The three remaining teletubbies stopped playing and stared at the new "friend" approaching them. They all smiled and Dipsy was just about to go over and welcome it. At least that was Dipsy's plan before a spear impaled him against the wall. Killing him instantly with blood gushing down onto the ground below.

"Another kill added to my list" thought the predator as she started feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

Po and Laa-Laa stared in wide-eyed disbelief at what had just happened. They just watched their friend be killed right in front of them by a mysterious creature the like of which they had never seen before. Now it was looking at them and they had to respond to it now.

"Inside the tubby house!" Po ordered. The two remaining teletubbies ran inside but they knew that thing would follow them in, and sure enough the door exploded off its hinges and the predator stood before them.

Perhaps inspired by the murder of their friend or their own fear a ferocious rage enveloped the teletubbies and they wanted to fight.

Laa-Laa screamed "You killed Dipsy, but you still have to get past both of us!"

"Ya" followed Po. "We have you now, we have you outnumbered!

If the predator could understand this it would have burst out laughing. The tubbies truly believed they had a chance in a fight to the death with a universally feared near-unstoppable killing machine armed with the most high tech weapons ever constructed.

Unsurprisingly the fight didn't last long. She blew Laa-Laa's brains to pieces with the plasma cannon and drove the wrist blades into the angry face of Po. It happened so fast their corpses fell to the ground at almost the same time.

"That was easy" thought a happy predator.

"Now I can collect my trophies!"


End file.
